There
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Heroes Cuties AU. Tamora has handled this for 2 months by herself, but now Felix knows.


_Writer's note: This was supposed to be a part of another heroes cuties fic of mine, but I decide to end it at a good stopping point. I didn't want this little ficlet to go to waste and may elaborate on it._

* * *

His first night at her place is interrupted by a horrible heaving sound coming from the bathroom. Felix groans out of a sleep haze, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. The curtains are framed by dim light indicating the early morning sun is starting to rise.

It takes a few disoriented seconds to figure out he's in his girlfriend's bed and the awful sound is her tossing last night's chow mein noodles. He hurries to the bathroom, bare feet paddling against the hardwood floor in a rush to aid her. Tamora is hanging over the toilet rim, trying to catch her breath. Her face is shielded by a curtain of blonde fringe.

Felix's heart breaks in two at the sight of his Tammy hunched over the porcelain throne, and he's instantly at her side rubbing her back in what he hopes is soothing circles. He may not know much about pregnancy, but morning sickness is something pretty much everyone is aware of and Tamora is being hit hard.

Another wave of sickness slams Tamora and she nearly buries her face in the bowl, clutching the rim with a death grip. Felix feels utterly helpless as he turns his head (to preserve at least a little of Tammy's dignity, though she's probably not worrying about that at the moment) and waits for the wave to pass. He realizes Tamora could use a glass of water to wash away the taste afterwards. He hops up to fill the glass sitting on the sink.

He gently takes her hand, pressing the glass into it and for the first time since he entered the bathroom, Tamora glances up at him through a curtain of disheveled locks. Neither say a word as she takes a gulp, swishes it around her mouth then spits it in the toilet.

Felix kneels down beside her again, leaning his back against the side of the tub, as he watches Tamora set the glass down on the floor. She sits back on her bottom between his legs, and without delay Felix gathers her to him with both arms around her waist, wishing he could fix the horrible experience that most likely plagues her every day.

Tamora collapses her back to his chest, head rolling onto his shoulder as her whole body seems to go limp against him. Her breathing is ragged but calming now. They stay like this for a while, Felix hoping to be the comfort that she needs. He hates seeing Tammy in pain, whether physically or emotionally, and he can't fix either one when she is. But being a comfort at least is something he _can_ do.

Tamora breathes in deep, squeezing his arm that's holding her protectively around her still slim waist. "Thanks, Felix," she murmurs and Felix can't help but place a tender kiss to her temple.

* * *

Now he knows.

She's sick most mornings and even sometimes during the evening, but at least evenings aren't as brutal. Mornings are the worst. Her and the toilet bond far too closely as everything she ate the night before makes a reappearance.

And now Felix knows.

She's handled the overwhelming nausea for nearly two months without assistance. She'd run to the bathroom, do what needed to be done then trudge her way through the rest of the morning. It is strangely a routine she has grudgingly settled in to.

But now Felix is kneeling close to her side, rubbing the heel of his hand from one side of her back to the other in such a gentle, soothing motion. She wants to yell at him to go away, save her some dignity, but there's no time for that and after she finishes the disgusting wave of nausea, she doesn't really care anymore because he knows and Felix won't forget it either. He'll do all within his power to be there for her.

His arms are deceivingly strong for his size and they embrace her from behind as she gives in to the comfort she didn't realize she needed. He's there for her and she knows he'll do anything for her, even if she didn't want to believe it at first.


End file.
